Fairytale
by mrslee
Summary: In the darkness that envelopes New York, a serial killer is preying on the young. He leaves behind a bizarre signature, the labelling of his victims as popular characters from fairytales. Will they catch him before he brings another fairytale to life? EO
1. Hansel and Gretel

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own the rights to these SVU characters. I merely play with them when I can! Craig Russell wrote "Brother's Grimm" and I borrowed an aspect of the storyline. It is not nearly as detailed as his novel, but check it out, it's a fantastic read!**

**Author's Notes: **This is my second fanfic. It's not really a sequel to 'Father', but you're more than welcome to read it anyway. This storyline is based loosely on the novel "Brother's Grimm" by Craig Russell. However, in that novel, the victims are adults, and the storyline much more complex. It's a fantastic novel and I urge you all to read it! Anyway, to make it an SVU storyline I had to have it involve kids, so it does. If you want the second chapter to be posted, you'll need to review; what's the point in updating if you don't have any fans? So leave me a post, no matter how short, just to let me know how you're finding it. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Without further blabbing by myself, I give you 'Fairytale'.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Monday, 11.45pm**

It was an unusually brisk October in New York. The wind was unforgiving and bitter, the streets deserted before eight at night, with darkness enveloping the city an hour before; winter was definitely around the corner. Elliot and Olivia got out of their parked sedan on the perimeter of Central Park, pulling their coats tighter around them as they approached the police tape that dissected a section of the park. The uniforms stationed sporadically along its length looked like statues silhouetted in the darkness of the trees; the flashing lights of the police cars and some street lights the only source of luminosity. They could see their breaths in front of them as they approached the nearest policeman; Olivia wishing she was back in bed snuggled against Elliot's warm body.

Elliot braved pulling his gloved hands out of his pockets to get out his badge, holding it in front of the policeman's face, "Benson, Stabler; SVU"

The man nodded, stepping aside to allow Elliot to pull up the tape for him and Olivia to get under. She smiled in thanks as she passed in front of him, before they made their way towards Melinda.

She smiled as they advanced towards her, "good evening detectives," she greeted, gesturing for them to follow her to where a protective tarp, hidden by the trees, was blowing in the steady wind. Elliot could see past the blue sheeting to where reporters and civilians, despite the hour, had begun to gather in numbers along the border of the tape. He turned his attention to where Olivia and Melinda were now squatting next to two bodies covered by sheets.

"What've you got for us?" He asked, his heart already constricting slightly as he observed that the bodies were far too small to be adult.

Melinda noticed his unease, "two Caucasian children," she started, pulling the sheets from their heads, "I'd hazard a guess at around seven years of age; a boy and a girl"

Their heads were full of golden curls; knotted from the rain that had been falling earlier, combined with the scarlet stain of blood. Their faces looked peaceful; too young to be victims of a crime like this.

Elliot shook his head, "they related?" He asked, noticing the similar features the two shared.

Melinda shrugged, "It would seem so, but I can't say for sure until an ID's called through, or I get the results of their blood work."

Elliot sighed, crouching down next to Olivia, who had turned the female's head to the side, "we were told they were sexually assaulted?"

Warner nodded sadly, "extensive bruising to the pubic and pelvic regions; the male was sodomised. It looks like they've been douched, so no fluids were present with the initial rape kit."

Olivia shook her head dejectedly, "cause of death?"

Melinda turned the male's head the way Olivia had turned the female's, "single gun shot wound to the back of the head"

Elliot looked up, surprised, "execution style?"

Warner nodded, "post-mortem lividity and the lack of blood suggests they were killed somewhere else and dumped here afterwards. This is a secondary crime scene," she pulled the sheets over their faces, and then pulled out the male's arm, "there are bruises on their wrists and ankles where they were restrained with a pattern consistent with some kind of rope or cable. We've taken a swab from under their nails; maybe they got a piece of their attacker?"

"Let's hope so," Elliot said, standing up straight again. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the gaggle of reporters had grown exponentially; the flash from their cameras illuminating the eerie darkness around them each time a photo was taken.

As Olivia rose off her haunches, a member of the CSU team called out to them from a nearby shrub, "detectives!"

Olivia handed Melinda's clipboard back to her, "see you at the autopsy"

Olivia joined Elliot's side as they made their way towards the CSU techs that were surrounding a group of shrubs bordering a pathway and cycling track.

"I've got something you might find interesting," O'Halloran informed by way of greeting. He held up two stickers inside separate evidence bags, "these were found on the bodies. We'll dust them for prints"

Elliot took them in his hands, reading them with a furrowed brow, "Hansel and Gretel?" He turned to O'Halloran, "that their names?"

O'Halloran shook his head, "no, your Captain just called through an ID; parent's reported them missing this afternoon," he read off his notes, "A Matthew and Fiona Wilcox"

"So they are related," Elliot said, handing the bag over to Olivia, "anything else?"

O'Halloran led them towards the bodies and pointed at a plaster cast another tech had setting in the dirt, "it's a footprint. It just rained so this is new. Also, this," he handed Olivia a plastic evidence container.

Olivia shook it in front of her, squinting as she trained her torch's beam on it, "bread crumbs?" She turned to Elliot, her eyes widening as realisation dawned, "Hansel and Gretel"

"He's recreating a fairytale," Elliot finished.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tuesday, 8.45am**

"Matthew and Fiona Wilcox; twins aged 7. They were reported missing by their parents after the kid's baseball coach called and said that they never showed up for sport's practice at about 5pm," Munch recounted, referring to the board in the middle of the bullpen with the children's photos, "Warner and CSU techs reckon we're looking for a primary crime scene, the park is secondary"

Olivia took over, "Lab estimates that the footprint lifted from the scene belongs to a male size 10 hiking boot – very generic. We contacted some of the major shoe suppliers, but they're too common a shoe to make any inroads," she finished shaking her head.

"What about the name tags?" Cragen asked, standing with his arms folded, taking in the information before him.

Elliot pulled the file up from his desk, "they were stuck on the left side of the victims clothing with the words 'Hansel' and 'Gretel' written in permanent marker," he passed the file to Cragen, "still waiting on the lab to get back to us on whether they lifted any prints, and for ballistics to let us know the make of the murder weapon"

"So we've got nothing for now?" Cragen stated flatly.

Elliot leant back slightly in his chair, "Liv and I were going to visit the parents this morning, see what we can find out about the victim's schedules, whether they have anyone to suspect"

Cragen nodded, "Go do that. Munch, Fin; canvass the park – rangers and joggers. They stick to routines; they may have noticed something or someone out of the ordinary," he finished, leaving them as his phone rang in his office.

Munch and Fin left together, as Olivia and Elliot pulled on their jackets.

"Maureen's birthday's today," Elliot said, doing up the buttons on his suit coat.

"I know," Olivia replied, as they made their way towards the elevators, "it's already taken care of"

He turned to her surprised, "what'd you do?"

She gave an impish grin, "you'll see"

Before he could interrogate her any further, the doors to the elevators opened. They entered, greeting the officers from vice inside. They made their way behind the group and stood in silence. Olivia could feel Elliot's eyes boring into the side of her head.

She turned to face him, feigning irritation, "what?"

He folded his arms, "Olivia, what are you hiding?" he asked quietly, so the officers in front couldn't hear.

"Elliot, you'll find out later," she eyed him conspiratorially, "about the same time she does"

The elevator stopped, and the officers from vice departed, leaving them alone.

"You're unbelievable," Elliot commented, trying to sound irritated; but Olivia saw right through him. The way the menace he meant to convey didn't reach his eyes; which remained tinted with laughter at their banter.

The doors finally opened to their level. Before they exited, Olivia turned to him, "yeah, but you love me"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You jog with your eyes closed all the time?"

Munch and Fin were becoming agitated at the lack of co-operation they were receiving from those they were sent to interview. The joggers that they actually had managed to stop from rampaging past them, seemed more indignant that their morning run had been interrupted, than at the fact two young children were slaughtered along their route. As per usual, nobody saw anything. The jogger that they were talking to at the moment, had his hands settled resentfully on his slim hips, and his head-phones draped around his neck, the music so loud it was audible from where the detectives were standing.

"It's not that I jog with my eyes closed, Detectives," he huffed, a puff of hazy air escaping, "it's just that I don't specifically watch people as I do. I'm in my own zone," he gestured to the scenery surrounding them.

On any other day, Munch would agree with him; but after seeing the victim's lying within the scenery this man had mentioned, a shiver of a different kind went down his spine.

Fin clicked his tongue, "what? You run with your head up your ass?"

The man, looking offended, opened his mouth to answer back, but Munch cut him off, "Are you sure you haven't seen anyone or anything out of the ordinary?"

Still glaring at Fin, the man bit his lip thoughtfully, "well, there's this guy that sits at the same bench every time I go by. Seems a bit weird," he shrugged, "but we're in New York – everyone's a little crazy"

Fin snorted as Munch reached into his pocket for his card, "here, take this," he handed it to the man, "if that guy starts cutting or shooting anyone, call me"

The expression on the man's face went from anger to horrified so fast he could have gotten whiplash, "do I need to start taking another route?"

Munch smirked, as Fin snorted again, "don't worry, he's not interested in you – you're too old"

The man turned to Fin to gauge whether Munch was kidding or not. In return Fin gave him an unreadable expression, "just jog safely," he finally said, patting his arm as he and Munch walked past him.

"You need to terrify all witnesses?" Fin said as he and Munch returned to their car.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Wilcox's two-storey house sat inconspicuously in a suburban and leafy street in Queens. It was the same cream colour, with the same green closely-mown lawn and beige picket-fence as the other houses that shared the street. The only thing that distinguished it from these, was the family name etched on the letterbox and the children's toys scattered on the front lawn. A heavy feeling settled in Elliot and Olivia's stomachs as they pulled up into the driveway. They exited the car, walking up the path that seemed twice as long as it really was. They paused at the bottom of the porch steps, taking a deep breath before scaling them.

"I hate this part of the job," Olivia said, as Elliot rang the doorbell. He nodded in agreement, pushing his hands deep into his pockets in his attempt to ward off the biting breeze.

The door opened slowly, and what they assumed to be Mrs Wilcox's face, appeared in its gap; red and puffy from crying, "Yes?" she asked quietly.

Olivia gave a small smile, "Mrs Wilcox?"

"Yes," she replied, sniffing.

Olivia pulled out her badge, "I'm Detective Benson," she pointed at Elliot, "and this is my partner, Detective Stabler. May we come in and ask you some questions?"

Mrs Wilcox paused, eyeing them warily. She finally nodded slowly, stepping aside to allow them entrance into the front hall. She closed the door behind them and led them down the corridor to the living room.

She gestured vaguely to the sofas, "take a seat, I'll get you something to drink," before they could protest, she'd already disappeared into the next room.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a sad look, before settling side by side in the two-seater next to the crackling fireplace. The house was definitely cosy; the fire increasing the warm feeling. Yet, there also remained a cold space; filled by the various images of Fiona and Matthew resting against the walls and on the mantle within the room.

Just as Olivia's eyes scanned a full circuit of the room, Mrs Wilcox returned, followed by who she recognised as Mr Wilcox from the family picture to her right.

While Mrs Wilcox rested the tray of drinks on the coffee table, Mr Wilcox shook Elliot and Olivia's hand in introduction. As Olivia sat back down she pulled out her notepad while Elliot offered their condolences.

"Thank you detectives," Mr Wilcox said, sitting beside his wife, gripping her hands tightly in his own. Mrs Wilcox remained silent, tears staining her cheeks.

Elliot leant forward and spoke gently, "we have some questions we need to ask you," he paused, waiting for a reaction. When he saw none he continued, "Any information, no matter how insignificant you think it may be, could be pertinent to our investigation"

The Wilcox's nodded slowly, their heads the only parts of their body that seemed mobile. They were seemingly stunned into paralysis.

Olivia began, "did Fiona or Matthew complain about anybody giving them a hard time? Paying an inordinate amount of attention to them?"

Mrs Wilcox shook her head, holding back a sob, "they love school. They have so many friends," she gave a strained smile. Elliot and Olivia exchanged a quick look at Mrs Wilcox's use of the present tense – she still hadn't come to terms with her loss.

"What was their schedule like?"

Mrs Wilcox sniffed, giving a half-shrug, "well they have school everyday of course. That goes from 9-3; I pick them up and drop them off," she turned to her husband, "Jonathan works early and finishes too late, so I do," she turned back to them, "they have sports on Mondays and Fridays, with an extra period on Tuesdays" She stopped, reaching for a tissue to blow her nose.

Elliot raised his eyebrow, "they're only seven and they're doing extra credit? My kid's 18 and can't even pick a major. I'm impressed"

Mrs Wilcox smiled, obviously proud, "it's completely voluntary, but they love their teacher and it's their favourite subject."

Mrs Wilcox reached under the coffee table between them, pulling out a book.

"What's this?" Olivia asked, reaching for the book Mrs Wilcox offered her.

"It's like a text book. English is their favourite subject."

Elliot nodded, as he jotted the point down in Olivia's notebook. He stopped when he felt Olivia's hand on his forearm, getting his attention.

"Elliot," she breathed.

He didn't need her to elaborate any further. She was holding a copy of 'The Grimm's Fairytales'.


	2. Birthday Dinner

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own the rights to these SVU characters. I merely play with them when I can!**

**Author's notes: I HAVE THREE LIFE-ALTERING, SOUL SHAKING NOTES TO MAKE….ok not really…but I have your attention?**

**Firstly, I realised the reason why I was receiving about 7 reviews a chapter. I forgot to disable the anonymous review lock my profile has on my stories. I remember when I used to just read stories on and because I wasn't a member, some stories wouldn't let me review…sad times. Anyway, it's now disabled, so anyone can review…and please do because I love and want your feedback!! Pretty please?**

**Secondly, reviews have been awesome. There are two schools of thought I've found. Those that prefer limited e/o occurrence with more focus on the case files, and those that want e/o going at it like bunnies everywhere – even at crime scenes!!! Lol…anyway, this chapter is for the latter group. Very e/o, smutty goodness. You can probably read the first part of the chapter, not read the rest and not miss out on anything. So if you have an aversion to E/O smut/getting it on, then you can safely miss the majority of this chapter. Boo to you!**

**In related news, is my third point; I am forever indebted to **MariposaAngel18 **who wrote the smutty part for me. As the name suggests, she's an angel for doing me the favour of writing the last part of the chapter. I've never been comfortable with writing those kinds of scenarios, so she happily (naughty!) agreed to write one for me. In less than two days. Awesome! Thank you so much, I'll definitely need you again!! Hugs and Kisses, you're the bomb! Read her stories and leave lots of reviews…the link to her author page is in 'my favourite author' section of my profile. You will not be disappointed!**

**So, in short, this chapter gets a lot NC-17 after the kiddies leave the apartment (that'll make sense once you read it), so if you're uncomfortable reading it, just miss it, and you won't lose a chunk out of the storyline.**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tuesday, 2.45pm**

"It's too circumstantial Olivia, you know that," Cragen pressed, as Olivia plead her case.

They'd finished questioning the Wilcox's, and after a lengthy lunch had returned to the precinct to report back to their Captain. The door to his office was closed, and within it, Olivia had voiced her views concerning the book Mrs Wilcox had presented them with. While Olivia was convinced it was more than a happenstance, their captain remained sceptical. Privately, Elliot thought the same thing.

Olivia unfolded her arms, softening her expression, as she realised she was being somewhat irrational. The particularly heinous nature of the crime and age of their victims, combined with their lack of leads and evidence had everybody on edge.

"Despite that, my gut tells me this isn't a coincidence," she finished weakly; casting a look over at Elliot for support. He didn't look totally convinced, but stood next to her in solidarity.

Cragen shifted his gaze between them, sighing heavily, "Olivia, look," his tone was conciliatory, "we'll check up in the morning. It's late in the afternoon," he turned to Elliot, "and I know it's your daughter's birthday. Go home, both of you, there's nothing more for us to go on tonight"

Elliot nodded, as Olivia sighed in resignation.

Cragen continued, "first thing tomorrow morning you can knock the down the door of every English teacher in New York City," Olivia rolled her eyes; now he was being condescending. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the office; and after an apologetic look to Cragen, Elliot followed after her.

Elliot found Olivia pushing files around on her desk in an unclear pattern; her stress obvious. He walked past her and grabbed their coats off their hangers. When he turned, he found Olivia standing up straight, staring into space. He placed his hand on the small of her back in a calming gesture and was pleased to feel her press back rather than tense up. He put Olivia's coat over her shoulders and walked around to his side of the desk, opening his drawer to get out his keys.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence? Was I being as irrational as I think I sounded?" Olivia asked quietly from where she remained standing, unmoving, except to put her arms into her jacket.

Elliot shrugged, "I'll admit it's a bit strange; but you'd be hard-pressed to find a family _without _a copy of a fairytale book in one form or another," he paused, Olivia's gaze dropping to her feet, "I think it's just the nature of the case that made you so willing to believe there was a connection; you want to help this family. You're a good cop Liv," he moved towards her, placing his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up from the floor and into his eyes, "you're compassionate and just want to make things right. We'll get this guy"

The confidence behind his words made Olivia smile, "you flirt"

Elliot snorted, moving his hand from her cheek to her hand, linking his fingers through her own.

"Let's go home," Olivia said, grabbing her handbag as they made their way towards the exit.

"You still haven't told me what you got Maureen," Elliot said, as they exited the precinct and approached their car.

The sadness that had been evident behind Olivia's eyes back in Cragen's office had disappeared; replaced by a playfulness Elliot adored, "you mean what _we_ got her?"

Elliot gave an uneven shrug, "fine, what _we_ got her"

Olivia pursed her lips, as though in thought, "I'm still not going to tell you," she finally said, entering the car.

Elliot pretended to look hurt, "tease"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mmm, that smells good," Olivia commented, sniffing at the aroma that was floating down the corridor in Elliot's apartment building.

Elliot raised a confused eyebrow as he took out his keys to open the door, "it's coming from in here"

Olivia pretended to look as surprised as Elliot's current facial expression indicated he was.

Elliot wasn't buying it, pausing before opening the door, "you in on this Benson?"

Olivia smiled brightly, "you've always been such a great Detective," Olivia replied, following Elliot through the door.

Before they even got the door closed behind them, Elliot was engulfed by four blondes in a bone-crunching hug, "woah!"

"Daddy, Liv, this is fantastic!" Maureen squealed, going from Elliot to Olivia, hugging them both tightly in thanks. After a greeting from Kathleen and the twins, they were left alone again, as the kids returned to the kitchen. It was like a cyclone – a decidedly blonde one – had torn through the entranceway.

Elliot's expression went from 'pleased to see his kids', to 'please explain what's going on' in record speed.

"What?" Olivia asked, laughing at his expression.

"Ok," Elliot said, hanging their coats on the rack near the door, "enough with this routine. What'd you do?"

Olivia shrugged, "I called on some favours. One of my friends from the academy married a chef. I borrowed him for the night"

Elliot raised his eyebrows impressed, "really?"

Olivia nodded, smiling at the laughs that were wafting from the kitchen, along with the aroma of something incredibly delicious.

"Also, one of my friends works in PR. She got me tickets to the theatre," Olivia finished, kicking off her shoes.

Elliot's mouth hung open, "Swan Lake?"

"You bet"

"I tried to get tickets to that for weeks"

Olivia nodded, "I know. Got tickets in a private box - she'll love it," she began down the corridor towards the kitchen, pausing when she realised Elliot wasn't following her, "what?"

He was still frozen in place, "you're incredible," he finally said. The sincerity in his words caught her breath for a second, and she made her way back over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. He kissed the crown of her head, rubbing his hands on the small of her back, "I love you," he whispered in her ear, resting his lips against it.

Olivia felt the sadness and anger ebb away at the feeling of Elliot's arms wrapped around her, "I love you too," she whispered against his chest, closing her eyes at the calm she felt; Elliot's heart beating soundly where her ear was resting.

She pulled back, and before Elliot could protest, she pressed her lips against his; her hand resting on the nape of his neck. His mouth opened against hers, her tongue seeking familiarity against his own. Elliot ran his tongue along the roof of Olivia's mouth, forcing a whimper to escape from the back of her throat.

Elliot pulled back, breathing heavily, "God woman, when you make those sounds"

Olivia smiled as she ran her thumb against his bottom lip, wiping at her lip-gloss that stained it, "come on, they're waiting for us"

Elliot moved his hand down her back and onto her backside, "They can wait another ten minutes," he answered cheekily.

Before she could respond, Elliot's stomach grumbled. Olivia burst out laughing, pressing a chaste kiss to Elliot's lips, "later, ok?"

The promise in her voice plastered a huge grin on Elliot's face, as he finally followed her down the corridor.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I cannot believe you got tickets in a private box!" Maureen exclaimed excitedly, pulling the tickets out of her card, "I've been dying to see this for months!"

Dinner had been wonderful. Mark, Olivia's friend's husband had cooked up a feast and everybody looked extremely satisfied. Conversation had been free-flowing and Olivia was still overwhelmed by how easily the children had accepted Elliot and hers relationship. In the beginning, she had fully expected them to be reluctant to accept the fact; almost hostile. However, the exact opposite had occurred and they had enjoyed yet another pleasant evening.

"We're glad you like it sweetheart," Olivia said, sipping the champagne Elliot had poured her, "we'll go out this weekend and buy us all new outfits. How's that sound?"

"It's a date," Maureen said, beaming.

Dickie made a face, taking a bite of his dessert, "I hate shopping," whipped cream spraying out of his mouth, some hanging off his chin.

Kathleen screwed up her nose in disgust, "eww, Dickie!"

Dickie just smiled back, more of his dessert seeping through the gaps in his teeth.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll do something manly," Elliot said, leaning back in his chair, thoroughly stuffed. He rubbed his bloated stomach, turning to Olivia, "I could get used to this"

Olivia laughed, just as Mark poked his head around the corner, "Liv, I'm done here. You need anything else?"

Olivia slid her chair back, shaking her head, "no we're right. Get home before Katie thinks I've stolen her man"

Mark laughed, as Olivia took some of his bags off him to lighten his load. She followed him out of the apartment, the door snapping shut behind them.

The four at the table sat in companionable silence, the only sound was of Dickie scraping his plate clean with his fork.

"I really love Liv," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

Elliot turned to look at her in surprise. He knew his kids adored Olivia, but they'd never discussed her or their relationship in too great a detail. The others nodded in agreement, sharing knowing looks.

"I'm glad you feel that way sweetheart," Elliot said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, we're glad that you're so happy again, Dad" Maureen replied, smiling warmly.

Elliot's heart swelled; and it had nothing to do with all the food he'd just ingested. He had to agree with them; he was happier than he had been in a long time. His smiled brightened as the source of said happiness re-entered the room.

Olivia clapped her hands together, her stomach twisting in delight at the smile Elliot had on his face when she came back in, "ok, clean up time!"

The kid's groaned, making themselves as small as possible, "It's my birthday, I don't have to," Maureen said smugly, sitting back.

"Fine," Elliot said, rising from his seat, "the rest of your clear the table and Liv and I will take care of the dishes"

Fifteen minutes later and the kids were settled around the television, as Elliot and Olivia cleaned up in the kitchen. The hairs on the back of Olivia's neck rose as Elliot came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Are you coming onto me?" Olivia joked, her seemingly steady voice masking the way her heartbeat was raising rapidly. Just his presence had the ability to turn her into a pool of jelly.

Elliot chuckled softly into the back of her neck, kissing it. He moved his head to the left, "Very perceptive detective" he whispered into her ear, kissing the tender spot just below it. Olivia moved her head to the right, giving him better access.

"Your kids are in the next room," Olivia argued weakly, her eyes closing at the sensations he was provoking.

"So?" Elliot replied, moving to the right side of her neck, his tongue trailing up towards her ear, biting it gently.

"So? Do you want to scar them for…" Elliot had found a particularly sensitive part of her neck and she lost her train of thought. He hugged her closer, his hand rubbing down her side and back up again towards her breasts.

"Elliot," Olivia began, gasping slightly, "later, ok? When the kids leave?"

He stopped his ministrations reluctantly, pulling away. She immediately missed his warmth pressed up against her. Elliot kissed the tip of her nose, patting her backside as he left the kitchen. Olivia giggled, shaking her head. She folded the towel she had been using to dry the dishes and followed Elliot into the living room, where Maureen was waking up a napping Dickie.

"We're going to head off before I get too tired to drive" Maureen explained, pulling her gloves onto her hands.

Olivia nodded, following the group to the front door.

"See you next weekend?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia nodded, smiling brightly, "Absolutely. Girl's day out."

Maureen hugged Elliot, then Olivia, "thank you so much for this. It was more than I could have hoped for."

"You're welcome, happy birthday," Olivia said, hugging her tightly.

"Night daddy," Maureen said, kissing his cheek.

"Night baby, happy birthday,"

"Drive safe," Olivia called to their retreating forms.

Elliot closed the door as Olivia walked backwards towards the bedroom, a sly expression on her face. Elliot's eyes darkened, as he watched Olivia's hand go to the buttons of her shirt, undoing one at a time. She raised her eyebrow cheekily at his expression, turning to enter the bedroom. She shrieked when she his strong arms lift her from behind.

"Elliot!" she exclaimed, overcome by a fit of laughter, "put me down!"

"No," he growled.

"Please?"

He looked as though he was contemplating it, "no," he said finally.

Olivia snorted, "You can't carry me forever," she argued.

"I know," Elliot conceded, "you're too heavy"

"Hey!" Olivia said, pretending to sound affronted.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said, placing her back on her feet in front of him. He ran a hand across her exposed stomach, which trembled under his touch, "can you think of anything I can do to make it better?"

Olivia pulled her bottom lip in, cocking her head to the side. She leant forward, resting her lips against Elliot's; a whisper of a kiss, "I can think of a few"

Elliot smirked, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Olivia placing her hands on his waist, drawing him closer, pushing up against him. Elliot captured her lips in a searing kiss, tracing his hand up her body to cup her cheek. He pressed her up against the wall behind her, drawing her leg over his hip. He trailed his lips from her jaw, down to her neck, eliciting a strangled moan from Olivia's throat.

Before he could comprehend her movement, Olivia was dragging him from the hallway, and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

"You've got some making up to do, Stabler." Olivia teased shedding her shirt seductively, leaving her in a red lacy bra that barely covered anything and her black dress pants.

"Damn Liv, you've had the red bra on all day?" Elliot whined, groaning at the sight of her. His blue eyes darkened dangerously to midnight with want and need. Her red lace set was his favourite; and she knew it. Anytime she wore it he was at attention in two seconds flat.

"Yeah," she laughed watching as he readjusted him pants that began to look painfully tight. Olivia kicked off her shoes and socks smiling impishly at him; her hands playing over her breast, tracing a hardened nipple.

"I want you, now!" Elliot growled, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her up against him. Olivia gasped at the sudden movement. Elliot grinned at her intake of breath and when she opened her mouth to protest his lips silenced her. He claimed her mouth hot, hard and fast as he spun their bodies and pinned her against the closed door. His hands slipped in between them and he deftly flicked open the button on her pants and shoved them off her hips. Elliot kicked off his own shoes and socks.

"El-" She tried to gasp out in between kisses.

"No, no more talking. Just you and me. I want you so damn bad right now," his voice was gravelly, warming her like liquid fire. His fingers hooked into her panties, sliding them down her legs. He followed their trail, dropping kisses on her thighs as he went. Elliot felt himself harden even more when her scent hit his nose as he knelt in front of her. He caressed her thigh, smiling when she moaned softly. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and nipped at the soft tanned flesh that rested near his cheek, "God, I love your legs," he groaned squeezing her thighs.

"El, please," she practically begged wiggling her hips.

She was about to explode at the feeling of his hands gripping her thighs in an almost possessive manner; exacerbated by his warm breath caressing her core. Elliot smiled, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. He softly kissed the soft bare skin between her legs, trailing his tongue through her folds, savouring what was uniquely Olivia. Elliot lapped at her centre, enjoying the moans and whimpers escaping from her lips. He slid two fingers into her body, revelling in the warmth. He thrust them softly inside of her, while he sucked on her clit. Olivia gripped the doorknob to her right, so hard she thought it might actually break off. She could feel Elliot's fingers tracing their names against her g-spot as he drew her clit into his mouth again, teasing it with his tongue. Her knuckles began to turn white as her grip on the doorknob tightened.

"Oh Ellll!" She moaned, clamping down on his fingers as she came.

She loves the fact that each orgasm with him is different. Her body has turned in to jelly and her legs gave out as shudders wracked her body. She fell to her knees, taking Elliot with her, into a heap on the floor. The pain in her knees barely registering in her mind, her head was completely and utterly foggy; and she loved it.

"Ow, dammit!" Elliot groaned, landing unceremoniously on his ass.

He looked next to him at Olivia, who was oblivious to anything except the after shocks of her orgasms. Her palm was resting lightly against her eyes, now hypersensitive to the light. He took advantage of her state to whip his shirt over his head, making quick work of his pants and boxers; sighing at the lessened pressure on his erection. Olivia had finally removed her hand and grinned as Elliot covered her body with his own, jumping when his tip grazed her sensitive sex.

"I guess we're not doing that against the wall again." He joked, her eyes fluttering open and closed, black and glassy.

"We're doing that again wherever. Christ you're so damn good at that," Olivia moaned, letting her fingers play over the muscles in his back. She loved feeling the power that is the essence of him; beneath her fingers and on top of her when they make love.

"I want you." Elliot growled seductively, rubbing his erection into the soft heat of her body.

She leant forward slightly, taking the lobe of his ear between her teeth, "then have me," she whispered before devouring his lips in a searing hot kiss.

He's used to passion and strength from her in the bedroom; but what's emanating off of her right now is pure carnal lust.

She provocatively grinds her wet core into him, "show me how bad you've been wanting to have me," She grins, slapping his ass.

The slap sends Elliot surging forward sliding into her in one swift, smooth motion. He sinks into her like a hot knife through butter, "Ohhh yeah," she growls, holding his hips and thrusting up into him.

"Shit, easy Liv." He groaned.

She's impossibly turned on and it's got him teetering on the edge. He doesn't know what's gotten in to her tonight but he loves it. He's just got to get himself under control first before he can make her _lose_ her control.

He pins her hips to the floor and takes a deep breath. "What's gotten it to you, baby?" He asks, kissing her.

"I want you," she repeats his sentiments, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

Elliot moaned into her mouth as he began thrusting softly inside of her. He smiles into her kiss knowing that there's no better feeling than being connected with her on all levels; mind body and soul. Olivia bucked aggressively beneath him, her nails digging painfully into his back. But then again what was that saying about pleasure and pain?

Olivia realized that her desperate want for him stems from the desire he showed towards her in the kitchen and in the hallway. Something about knowing how badly he craved contact with her; that he was willing to risk permanently scarring one of his kids had sent her into a tailspin of want, need and desire for him. Her long legs wrapped higher around his waist, as she continues to indulge her lips again, revelling in the caramel flavour that seems to have taken residence on his tongue tonight. She feels the carpet roughly scratch the delicate skin of her back. She winces slightly when she realises they'll both have rug burns in the morning; but it will be oh so worth it. She moves with him panting in harmony as the both approach the brink of carnal bliss.

"El!" She moans anxiously.

He responds by snaking a hand between their joined bodies, softly touching her clit. Her eyes widen and she explodes, clamping down and trembling beneath him as she screams his name. The contractions around his hardened member wrench Elliot's orgasm out of him.

"Liv." He groaned into her neck, spilling himself into her warm body.

Olivia clung to his spent body wanting to remain connected to her lover, "that was amazing," she whispered weakly against his lips.

Elliot sighed contently, rubbing her thigh, "I know," Olivia giggled as he traced patterns over her damp skin.

Elliot carefully rolled to the slide and let out a pained groan.

"What?" She asked somewhat alarmed.

"I just discovered- I'm too damn old to be fucking around on the floor. Oh Christ, my knees are burning; what the hell?" He growled trying to work the soreness that was seeping into his bones.

Fucking figures, an insatiable sex kitten falls in my lap when I'm getting too old for sex.

"Oh baby…" Olivia cooed rolling towards him only to stop and hiss in pain herself.

"What?" He groaned using the edge of the bed to help him stand.

"Damn, the only room in the apartment that has to have carpet," Olivia griped, feeling the tell-tale fiery sensation of rug-burn dancing over her back.

"Oh honey, I forgot." Elliot winced, feeling her pain. _If his knees were on fire than her back had to be killing her._

"El, I think we're both too old for sex on the floor," she laughed sadly, wincing immediately as her back burned, "can we call out in the morning?" _Sex god over there is going to be the death of me she thought._

"Come on how about a cool shower and then we can trade body rubs?" Elliot offered.

She nodded rising and sauntering past him. Elliot felt a strong stirring between his legs as he watched her ass as she walked by. Elliot looked down to find himself fully at her attention. Again.

"Hey Liv?" He grinned slyly, following her eagerly into the bathroom.

He found her bent over the tub adjusting the water temperature for the shower. She turned her head to answer him, and found herself face to face with a very excited Elliot.

"Oh no," she laughs shaking her head and standing up.

Elliot grabbed her wrist and hauled her against him, "think we could handle another round in the shower?" He asked, nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Olivia moaned sagging against him, "you're going to kill me, Stabler, you're lucky I love you so much" she smirked, stroking him.

"Oh, but what a way to go," Elliot grinned, following her into the shower, "Oh, and for the record, you're lucky I love you too"


	3. Snow White

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own the rights to these SVU characters. I merely play with them when I can!**

**Author's note: Hello beloved readers…lol. Anyway, I'm so glad you enjoyed the e/o fun that occurred last chapter! I'm afraid that's as personal as it gets, with the case file now taking up the majority of the storyline- BUT heaps of e/o in between. Thanks again to MariposaAngel18 who helped me out last chapter; and has agreed to help me out for my next story. Which I'm proud to say is going along nicely. It should be up next month!! Woo for you! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to READ and REVIEW!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Wednesday, 6.15am**

"Stabler," Elliot mumbled into his phone after finally uncovering it from the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand barely, registering that it was telling him it was 6.15am. He felt Olivia stirring next to him, the sound of his phone raising them both from the sleep that had come surprisingly easy the night before. He stretched his muscles which were protesting both at the workout from the night before, and the early hour at which they were being woken.

The sound of Cragen's voice was far too loud for the time of morning, and Elliot winced slightly as he spoke to him, "We got another Vic," Cragen explained, Elliot's stomach dropped, "you and Olivia get to Central Park now. Be as quick as you can, the press have already caught wind. I'll meet you guys there so I can address them"

Olivia sat up next to him, hanging off his right shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, "sure thing cap," Elliot sighed into the phone.

Elliot hung up, turning his head to kiss Olivia, "good morning," he mumbled against her lips.

Olivia pulled the sheets off herself, "I'm guessing that'll change," she replied, pulling on her underwear that was sitting on the chair next to the bed, "another vic?"

Elliot nodded sadly, as they dressed in a companionable silence, despite the heavy feeling they got when faced with such unspeakable crimes.

"Let's see what fairytale he's bought to life today," Olivia sighed, as they headed out into the unforgiving cold.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The wind blustered around them - the sun barely peeking over the horizon - as they exited the car. As Cragen had mentioned, there were a number of reporters already stationed along the perimeter of the police tape. The bitterness of the wind took Olivia by surprise as she pulled her coat around her even tighter. The weather was definitely reflecting the mood of what was occurring; clouds had begun to converge overhead; the distinct smell of rain in the air. Elliot could see the blue tarp identical to the one hanging a couple of nights ago, tied to some trees in a small alcove of the parkland.

"Stabler, Benson; SVU," Olivia said to the policeman at the tape, holding out her identification. He nodded, lifting it for them to pass under.

It was still quite dark, the cloud cover not aiding in giving any natural light. The CSU techs had instead set up two large floodlights, aiming towards the scene covered by the tarp, and the immediate area around it.

Melinda appeared from behind it, pulling off her rubber gloves, and pulling on a pair of leather ones, "Morning Detectives." She looked tired, whether from lack of sleep or from these crimes, was not clear.

Olivia gave a small smile, "hi Melinda. We were going to see you at the autopsy this morning," she gestured to the blue tarp, "pity it had to be here instead."

Elliot nodded solemnly in agreement, "what've we got this time?"

Instead of answering, Melinda turned and began towards the scene, Olivia and Elliot following her. Behind the tarp, amongst some shrubs and overgrowth, lay the covered body of another too-small victim. The white of the sheet was stark in contrast to the green and brown of the muddy earth that surrounded it.

Elliot shook his head slightly, "you want the real or imaginary name?" Melinda asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

They didn't answer; instead, they crouched at the side of the victim, pausing, before pulling the sheet from the face. A young girl, this time with thick black hair, cut into a bob, lay before them. Her lips were a deep red colour; stained with what they assumed to be lipstick. They also noticed that despite the pallour of her skin, there was a rose tinge to her cheeks, enhanced by blush.

"Makeup," Olivia breathed, running a gloved hand down her cheek, turning it to analyse the make-up that came off.

She had been made up before being dumped. Olivia shook her head in amazement at the tenacity of this guy.

Again, the peaceful look that graced the victim's young features, betrayed the violent nature in which her life was taken. Blood stained the back of the head around the wound, matting her hair, and they didn't need Melinda to tell them how she had died.

Elliot looked up at Warner, "name tag?"

She nodded, pulling the evidence bag out of her jacket pocket, "Snow White"

Elliot took the bag from Melinda, moving the tips of his fingers over the black script, almost as though memorising the cursive handwriting with his hands. He went to pass it to Olivia, but paused as he saw what she had uncovered. Olivia had moved the sheet from the girl's left hand, which showed the same restraint pattern the other two victims had, had. However, it wasn't the mark that had momentarily stopped his actions; it was the way in which the girl's hand was positioned in a claw-like manner that had.

Olivia gave Melinda a questioning look, "was she holding something?"

Melinda nodded, bending over the case that was at the base of one of the flood-lights. She pulled out a bag, handing it to Olivia, who sighed heavily. It was an apple, blood red in colour; and along its side there was a bite-mark, the same size a small child's teeth would make.

"Her name's Madeleine Hughes. Eight years old. Reported missing by her parents late yesterday afternoon when she didn't get off the bus coming home from school"

Olivia nodded, rising off her haunches, "she was restrained like the others; did you get anything from under their fingernails?"

Melinda shook her head, "we didn't get anything, which isn't strange in itself. Normally, if there's nothing under the nails, there'd be some kind of defensive marks; whether against the attacker or just to fight against being tied up," she crouched, pointing at the girl's wrist, "these clean marks would indicate that there was no fighting back at all. So I ran a tox-screen. It came back positive."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look, "positive for what?" Elliot asked, pulling out his notepad.

"Versed. It's a powerful sedative that causes full-body paralysis, but keeps the mind completely aware. There was enough pumped into their system to knock them out the entire time they were help captive. I'm guessing she was given the same treatment," Melinda said, looking down at Madeline.

Olivia leant down and re-covered her face and arm, "let's get her out of the cold"

Melinda nodded, heading towards the group of CSU techs standing near the second flood-light who were waiting to transport the body.

They turned their attention from the scene, towards the police tape, where the reporters were now joined by early morning joggers and curious residents that lived up the street. Cragen and the Police Commissioner were the current focus of attention; reporting and informing as much as they were allowed; broadcasting to the thousands of families watching from the warmth of their homes. Cragen finished what he was saying, and turned to make his way toward the crime scene.

"He looks pissed," Elliot commented, as he placed his notepad back into his coat's pocket.

Olivia nodded, "wouldn't you be? These reporters…" what exactly the reporters were was never made apparent because Cragen had finally reached them; anger evident in his eyes.

"One PP is up my ass about this case. Tell me we have a lead?"

Olivia shook her head, as Elliot pulled his notepad back out, reading off it, "sorry Cap. The only thing we've got apart from the scene this guy's given us, is that the victims were injected with Versed pre-mortem. No footprint this time, but the motive and signature are the same. We're looking at the same perp"

Cragen sighed heavily, standing in silence next to his detectives. They watched as the group surrounding the black and yellow police tape began to disperse now that the Commissioner had made himself scarce. Their breaths were heavy, coming out in white puffs as they mingled with the cold air.

Finally, Cragen dropped his shoulders, turning to Elliot and Olivia, "I'll call Huang, see if I can't get a profile for us."

Elliot's phone began to trill, and he reached deep into his jacket's pocket, pulling it out, "Stabler"

Olivia and Cragen watched as his eyebrows raised, "ok, thanks. See you back at the house," he flipped his phone closed, "Munch and Fin were re-canvassing the first crime scene and noticed one of the stores along the strip had a video-camera trained in the park's general direction. They're seeing if they can get anything from there."

Cragen looked slightly relieved, "at least it's something to work off."

"What should we do? Canvass the park?" Olivia asked.

Cragen shook his head, "There may be something to the theory you were pressing on about yesterday afternoon"

Olivia looked surprised, "really?"

Cragen nodded, "Madeleine attended the same school as the Wilcox's"

"That could be a coincidence," Elliot suggested.

Cragen looked thoughtful, "maybe. But they were also in the same English class on Tuesday afternoons. Head to the school, ask some questions and see what you can find. We need anything we can get right now"

As soon as he finished, he headed back down the slight incline towards his sedan, followed by the remaining reporters hoping for a scoop. Elliot and Olivia waved goodbye to Melinda as they walked against the wind for their own car. Just before they got there, drops of rain began to fall steadily against the pavement; and invariably the crime scene. Any other evidence they'd hope to find would be gone by the day's end; as would perhaps, the hopes of those children's families.


	4. Books and Lies

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own the rights to these SVU characters. I merely play with them when I can!**

**Author's notes: Hey all! Didn't want you guys hanging for too long, so this is your weekend present (if you're in Australia) and Friday morning/night present (in America and in between). I hope you guys are enjoying this. I love your suggestions, but Fairytale is finished, I just upload chapters when I feel I've left you in the dark enough! Haha. Last chapter was short, this is a lot longer. I hope you enjoy. And please Read and Review, I love reading your feedback. And if I have time, I'll reply to all reviews for chapter 4!! So if you want to contact me, review this chapter, and I'll guarantee a response!! Awesome…have fun with this chapter; guess who did it?**

**At the end of the chapter, let's assume Elliot and Olivia had done everything Cragen had sent them to do OK? Cool…now you can read!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Wednesday, 9.45am**

Stevenson Primary, an exclusive private school, was situated in the heart of suburban Queens. It was surrounded by dense foliage and on the outskirts, houses very similar to both the Wilcox's and Hughes'. The main building stood impressively tall against the backdrop of the almost black sky; thunder rolling in the distance, pursuing them from Manhattan. Following the directions of a flustered teacher scurrying towards a classroom, they made their way to Damien West's office. It was here that they had found a roadblock in the form of Vanessa Walker, the administration receptionist.

"Mr West is in a meeting, can I take a message?"

That was the third time this irritating excuse for a human being had asked Elliot and Olivia that exact same question. Walker was blonde and pretty in an obvious way; her face split in half by a huge smile that somehow served to only irritate Olivia further; and the way that Elliot's fist was clenching at his side repeatedly told her he was thinking exactly the same thing.

"No," Olivia said again, her teeth grinding painfully, "we need to talk to him now"

"He's in a meeting, can I take a message?"

_Oh, god,_ Olivia thought.

"Lady, have you ever heard of 'obstruction of justice'?" Elliot asked through his gritted teeth.

She looked at Elliot blankly, unblinking. She was either completely unintimidated, or completely stupid; and at this point in time, Olivia was leaning towards the latter.

Her smile remained unwavering, and she motioned with her hands in the direction of some white plastic chairs along the wall opposite the desk, "take a seat detectives, he'll be out shortly."

Olivia finally had enough, "Look, Miss Walker," her voice was eerily steady; "there is a man out there, slaughtering little children from this school to get his rocks off. You are wasting our time and quite frankly," she leant forward, baring her teeth in anger, "giving me the shits. So, you have two options. Get Mr West out here now, or, keep up this act and I will personally haul your bony arse into a holding cell back at the precinct. Do you understand?"

The venom dripping from her words was frightening, and Elliot could feel the heat emanating from her. He unconsciously took a mini-step to the right. Walker had to be given credit; the only indication Olivia had gotten through to her was the slight redness that tinted the tips of her ears. They remained in an uncomfortable silence, until Walker's french-manicured nail reached out to press the button on the intercom to her left.

Her gaze never left Olivia's when a male's voice crackled through the speaker, "yes?"

"Mr West, there are people here to see you," Walker said, her voice devoid of any expression.

There was a sigh, then, "I'm in a meeting, did you tell them that?"

Olivia couldn't help the annoyed snort that came from her nose.

Walker's smile faltered somewhat, "they're detectives, sir," she bit out the word detective with a surprising level of malice, "and they need to see you now."

There was a loud sigh, "let them into my office. I'll join them shortly."

Walker nodded as though he was standing opposite her, turning to Elliot and Olivia, "He'll meet you in his office. Second door on the right."

She indicated a corridor to their left that had doors sporadically lined along them; offices of the other staff members. Without a backward glance, Olivia stalked out of the lobby and began down the corridor, Elliot a cautious step behind.

West's office was set out in an interesting paradoxical fashion; while the walls and artwork were brightly coloured and indicative of a teacher of young children; the books that practically spilled out of their shelving were of an academic level consistent with a university lecturer. The chairs were an intense orange and overstuffed, and the desk they were in front of was full of children's artworks and writings which were stacked in a way that indicated they were as yet, untouched.

While Olivia took a seat on one of the chairs, practically sinking to the floor, Elliot decided to take a closer look at the books that, compared to the size of the office, took up most of the space within. Hands on his hips, he bent to take in some of the titles in front of him. Nothing indicated that he was psychotic. He noticed a novel by Jane Austen. Well, maybe he was.

"Nothing seems strange about him," Elliot commented as he rifled through a copy of "The Russian Revolution".

"We haven't spoken to him yet. His choice in colour scheme would suggest otherwise," Olivia replied wryly, rising awkwardly from her seat.

When she managed to gain footing, she rounded West's desk to get a closer look at the framed certificates and awards behind it.

One in particular gained her attention, "he has a medical certificate," Olivia said, Elliot's head snapped up quickly.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "then why's he teaching English at a Primary School?"

"I couldn't take the pressure of the ER anymore," a voice from the door startled them from their activities, as West entered his office almost silently.

Elliot placed the book back in its place, watching as Olivia made a face at West's jibe. West's back was turned so he missed it, but Elliot smirked, before turning his attention back to the books scattered on the floor.

"We just wanted to ask you some routine questions," Olivia began, sinking back into the chair opposite West, "we understand you're busy, so we'll be quick." Olivia pulled out her pad and pen, while Elliot continued to move silently behind her.

Elliot stopped as his eyes fell upon a particularly tattered copy of "The Grimm's Fairytale" lying between the biographies of various political leaders. He pulled it out, running his fingers over the tattered cover before flipping through the yellowing pages.

"How long have you been a teacher here?" Olivia asked, focusing both on West's reactions to her questions and on Elliot's movements behind her.

West was sitting reclined in his chair behind his desk, and while he seemed to be relaxed in his posture, his eyes were following Elliot's ministrations behind her. He was nervy about something. Olivia recognised that look; it was the look a perp who thought they were smarter than Elliot and her, had on their face in interrogation when they were sweating them in the beginning. They just needed some sort of leverage and his demeanour would fall like a house of cards in a breeze.

West hadn't heard her question, "Mr West?" Olivia repeated, a little louder.

He reluctantly pulled his gaze from behind her head, and refocused his attention on Olivia, "pardon?"

"How long have you been working here?" Olivia asked again, sitting straighter.

West contemplated her question, "at this school? Four years. I was at a school up in Albany for twenty-five, but I moved when my wife got a job in Manhattan…look…Detective are you looking for something in particular?" He was distracted mid-answer by Elliot who had knocked over a particularly unstable mountain of books.

Elliot began to re-stack the books haphazardly into a pile, before sitting down in the twin chair next to Olivia, "sorry," he offered quietly.

West settled again, "anything else?"

"Fiona, Matthew and Madeline took a class with you on Tuesday afternoons. Did anything seem to troubling them at all the past few weeks?"

West sat back in his chair again, shaking his head, "not that I can say specifically. They were only seven; there isn't much that would have worried them."

Elliot nodded, "where were you two nights ago, and last night?"

West pulled his planner towards him, "two nights ago I was at a teacher's conference in Boston, and last night I was here until 4pm, went home and then out to dinner with my wife. We came home and then went to bed. And now I'm here," he finished, chuckling like he'd just told the funniest joke in the world.

The look Elliot and Olivia exchanged suggested otherwise and West cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Terribly unexciting, right?"

Olivia laughed, more at Elliot's expression then at West's attempt at humour. West picked up on it and shifted uncomfortably, "now is that all?" he looked at his watch, "I have a class in ten minutes"

"We understand," Elliot said, extricating himself from his seat more successfully than Olivia had previously. He pulled his card out of his pocket, "call us in case you think of, or remember anything that might help in our investigation"

West nodded, placing the card in his jacket's pocket, patting it, "will do Detective"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Wilson's Electronics was a stuffy store that sat next door to a nail boutique and hairdresser. The acrid smell of acrylic followed Munch and Fin into the store with the freezing wind that was blowing a gale outside. Despite the store being full of the newest electronic equipment, the room smelt stale. The man sitting behind the desk at the back of the store explained at least part of the smell; he was standing near a refrigerator with a Chinese takeout container, sniffing it warily. His hair was greasy, his face shiny and the way he looked away when Munch and Fin approached the counter had them wondering how he held a job where he had to actually interact with people. If nerd were to have an image accompany the definition in the dictionary, this guy's face would be right there alongside it.

"Can I help you?" Martin, as his name-badge displayed, stuttered in introduction, intimidated by their presence.

Munch nodded, taking out his badge from where it was sitting on his belt, "I'm Detective Munch," he inclined his head towards Fin, "and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. We're investigating a series of homicides that occurred across the street at Central Park."

Martin's eyes widened, "you mean those little kids?"

Fin nodded, "the first crime scene was just across the road there, in amongst those trees. We noticed you guys have a camera set up there at the entrance. Is it recording?"

Martin nodded, stepping from behind the counter, "we have it there recording so customers can come in and see in real life the quality of the camera. Most electronics' stores have a set-up like this," he paused, pulling the disc from the machine on which the camera was sitting. "Rather than having three or four hours recording time on a video-tape, it burns straight onto a disc, and goes for a whole working day sometimes. Cheaper and easier to store."

Munch took the disc from the man, "is this the footage from last night?"

Martin chewed his lip, "it might go back as far as yesterday morning, but I should have the night you're after in the back room."

Fin nodded, "you think we could have it?"

Martin nodded, heading through the door behind his desk. As it closed behind him, they turned to face the park where the protective tarp was being removed by a group of CSU techs that had braved the pouring rain.

Martin re-entered the room, "you have to remember Detectives that it doesn't have night-vision, so it relies heavily on the lights on a street and pavement level," he paused, shrugging, "of which there isn't much around here"

Fin took the disc-cases from him, "we'll get this to TARU and see what we can get"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Morales smiled at Munch and Fin over his computer as they entered the computer lab, "detectives, what can I do for you?"

Munch handed Morales the discs the store clerk had given them, "we got this from an electronics store near Central Park. It was recording in the general direction of our first crime scene, but at night. So the clerk doesn't hold much hope that there's much visible for us"

Morales shook his head, "well, they don't have state-of-the-art computer equipment we do. I'll see what I can get for you," he entered the first disc into the drive and they waited patiently behind him as the video began on-screen.

Morales let out a relieved breath, "what?" Fin asked.

Morales pointed to the corner of the screen, "it's time-coded. Makes it much easier," he typed some instructions into the computer, and the quality of the tape improved ten-fold, "and thanks to the image-wear gadget on loan from NASA, I can clear it up like that," he turned to Munch, "what time are we looking at?"

"That's amazing," Fin said instead, "you can see the individual blades of grass,"

Fin trailed off and Munch, initially in awe at the quality of the image, mentally shook his head and pulled out his notepad, "ME estimates time of death as anywhere between 6pm and 11pm.

"Well, we'll play it on fast-forward, and if we notice anything, we'll pause it," Morales said, pressing some keys on the board in-front of him.

They stood in silence as images of pedestrians and traffic floated in and out of frame. At one point, a group of inebriated teenagers had stopped in-front of the camera to act lewdly; while they found it hilarious, Munch shook his head in disbelief.

"If these are our future World leaders; then we're all doomed," Munch commented, as one of the teenagers began thrusting suggestively at the camera.

Eventually, they had gotten bored, and as the time ticked past nine o'clock, the traffic and pedestrians lessened in numbers. That is until a white unmarked van stopped in the top right-hand side of the screen.

"Stop," Munch said suddenly.

Morales stopped fast-forwarding, and let the disc play at normal speed. The van remained unmoving for about five minutes, until the driver's side door opened, and a female wearing a quilted jacket exited, pulling up her hood. From the other side, a male emerged, opening the back doors. While the female faced the camera a number of times, the male remained masked by the darkness and his hood. The Detectives and Morales watched quietly as they removed the bodies of Matthew and Fiona Wilcox one at a time, disappearing into the darkness of the trees, and then jumping back into the van and speeding off.

"There's two of 'em," Fin stated, exchanging a look with Munch.

Morales turned to them, "I'll just rewind and see if I can get a clear photo of her face. The guy stays too well hidden"

He struck some of the keys in front of him, rewinding and closing in the female's face.

He turned to Fin, "that's as clear as it's going to get. I'll run it through the National Facial Recognition Software, see if I can get a hit"

Munch reached for the printout, "that'd be great. Thanks"

Morales smiled, ejecting the first and replacing it with the second, "and the same timeframe for the second?"

Fin nodded. This time, the crime had been committed on the other side of the park. But the only way to get there was using this particular stretch of road.

"Bingo," Morales breathed.

At approximately the same time; the same female was driving the same unmarked white van to their second crime scene.

"We need to figure out who she is"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I don't like something about that guy," Elliot said quietly.

"I know," Olivia replied, throwing a filthy look at the way of the receptionist as she and Elliot exited the administration office.

"And it's not just because he's having an affair?"

That comment caught Olivia off-guard, Elliot catching her under her armpit as she missed a step. Olivia straightened, clearly embarrassed.

"You alright?" Elliot asked, slightly amused.

"Don't look so concerned," Olivia said sarcastically, avoiding the stares of those that were around.

When they were in the safety of their sedan, Olivia asked, "How do you know he's having an affair?"

Elliot turned to her smirking, "I didn't knock those books accidentally," he paused as he turned into a side-street, "I found something…incriminating"

Olivia's eyebrow rose, "what?"

Elliot shrugged a shoulder, "a pair of underwear"

If it was possible, her eyebrow rose further, "children's underwear?"

Elliot shook his head, swearing as a homeless man almost stepped in front of the car, the rain making him nearly invisible, "women's. He's sleeping with someone on the staff; and my money's on Miss Personality at the front desk."

Olivia looked sceptical, "it could be his wife's?"

Elliot shook his head more vigorously, "didn't you see his face while I was browsing. He was terrified"

Olivia gave a hollow laugh, "I would be too if you were searching my office"

Elliot glanced sideways at her, "he was hiding something, and I found it. And believe me," he wiggled an eyebrow, "wives do not wear underwear like that"

"I wear underwear like that," Olivia said smiling.

Elliot chuckled, "well, you're not a wife"

"Yet"

Elliot swore again as he oversteered, skidding slightly.

"Try not to kill us El," Olivia said, her smiling growing.

They remained in silence, until Olivia broke it, "I'd still wear that kind of underwear if we got married"

Elliot laughed, "I'd need to get that in writing first," Olivia laughed loudly.

She drew her lip in, pretending to think about it, "A contract on my underwear?" Elliot snorted at her choice of words, "you'd have to search me every night to make sure I was complying"

"You say that like it's a chore," Elliot replied, turning into her apartment building's street.

"It could be," Olivia said, undoing her seatbelt as Elliot cut the engine.

Elliot followed closely behind her as they scaled the steps, "I would gladly strip search you every day of your life"

Olivia pulled out her keys, smiling at him seductively, "how about we start now?"


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own the rights to these SVU characters. I merely play with them when I can!**

**Author's Notes: Only two more chapters after this to go! Yay….well…maybe not. Thanks for all your support in your reviews, I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! I've started writing another fic, so there'll be at least two more after this one. If you're lucky, I might have a 'review competition' of sorts, and have some of you star in my fic as offender/victim/character in another capacity…how exciting. Anyway, enjoy! Read and Review pretty-itty please!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thursday, 9am**

The ME's office was buzzing with activity despite the early hour. It seemed like every psycho in New York was out at about, the Medical Examiner's working overtime. Melinda was no different.

She looked up at them wearily as they entered the lab, "morning Detectives," she gestured with her scalpel, "I have all three bodies in the one room to make my life a little easier."

Elliot and Olivia nodded in understanding, "anything different with our second victim?"

Melinda shook her head slightly, removing her latex gloves. She threw them into the bin under the sink and washed her hands thoroughly, before moving to the desk and pulling up the file for Olivia.

"I already told you that the first two victims tested positive for Versed," she paused, pulling the sheet from Madeleine Hughes' face. "Well victim number three did as well, and it's the same medicinal strain. With sedatives as strong and as rare as Versed, there is a particular strand of the drug that is symptomatic of the producer. All victims had the same, so the batch and producer are too"

Elliot nodded, "can we find out who it was sold to?"

Melinda nodded, "the company name is Peerson's, here in Manhattan. Now, I got a list of names for you of those that have ordered Versed, in any quantity. But I think you may find what I have on your third victim more interesting"

Olivia looked up from the file, "what is it?"

"I scraped under her nails like I did for the Wilcox's, and found something," Elliot looked hopeful, "It's not skin cells, but cleaning product. I found it in her hair as well"

Elliot's eyebrow rose, "what does it tell us?"

Melinda turned the pages of the file in Olivia's hand, who read from it, "the cleaning product has a level of the chemical Ammonium Nitrate with a strength found only in those sold to institutions like hospitals, office buildings..."

"Or schools," Elliot finished, turning from the bodies in front of him. He instead pulled out the list Melinda had printed out for them, scanning it quickly.

Melinda nodded, "the cleaning product has a level so toxic, it would be negligible to sell it to private domains; lawsuits would be rife. So they only sell it to those that have more expertise in how to use it"

Olivia nodded, "so it's a link to the school, but nothing definitive?"

Melinda nodded again, "it's only circumstantial, she could have picked it up from any Government building; highly unlikely, but still a possibility. Your other two victims were from the same school, so that contracts the chances again. This information should help in narrowing down where your primary crime scene is."

"Thanks Melinda," Olivia said, sighing as she placed the file back on Melinda's desk. Before she could make it to the exit, Elliot's arm had reached out to stop her, "Elliot?"

"Liv, look," he thrust the list under her nose, pointing at a name somewhere in the middle. Her eyes widened.

"Damien West"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I knew he was hiding something," Olivia said, pulling on her seatbelt angrily, "and not just women's underwear"

Elliot snorted as they sped back towards the school in Queens.

"Need the siren?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smirked, "hit it"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The receptionist visibly recoiled as Elliot and Olivia stormed back into the office.

"He's in building four, room 5," she stuttered, before Olivia or Elliot even opened their mouths.

"Wise move," Olivia said, "where's building four?"

Walker sighed; Elliot noticed her hand trembling, "go straight out. Turn right. First building you come to, third room along"

Olivia leant put her palms flat on the ledge, "we'll talk to you later,"

Walker's eyes widened, "why?"

Olivia gave a cold smirk, "we don't have time to talk about your little affair," Walker's face went pale, "but it might come up if you fail to cooperate," Olivia turned to Elliot, "what do you think the school's policy is on married teacher's sleeping with other staff members?"

Elliot pretended to think about it, "Probably fire their ass. Tell every school in every borough about the illicit affair. It'd be extremely hard to find work again."

Walker shifted in her chair, her discomfort extremely apparent. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, so she cleared her throat loudly, "I'll tell you anything. Just keep my name out of it. If my parents find out…" she stopped, her eyes tearing up.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "relax, you'll ruin your make-up. At the moment, we're more interested in Mr West," Walker visibly relaxed somewhat, "but you better believe we'll be in touch"

Olivia turned on her heel, Elliot at her side, as they descended the stairs of the main building – this time in one piece.

They reached the room Mr West was teaching in with minimal issue, a wrong turn at one point sending them in a mini-circle. He was in amongst a group of rowdy five year-olds partaking in an art a crafts class. His back was to them, and he hadn't noticed their presence.

One of his students however, had, "who are you?"

Elliot and Olivia looked down at a young girl pouting up at them.

Smiling, Olivia crouched down, pulling out her badge, "my name's Olivia, and this is Elliot, my partner"

The little girl craned her neck to look at him, giving him a gap-toothed grin, "is he your boyfriend?"

Olivia's cheeks flushed. A grinning Elliot took over, "we're police officer's sweetheart, and we just need to talk to your teacher OK?"

The little girl nodded, turning back to Olivia, "Boys have cooties anyway," she scurried away before Olivia could respond, and began to tug furiously on his shirt sleeve, "Mr West, s'cuse me, police people have come to see you. Have you been naughty?"

Mr West's smile at the young girl faltered somewhat, "thank you Jasmine," he turned to the Detectives, "no I haven't been naughty"

Elliot shook his head, "you know you shouldn't lie"

The little girl nodded her head emphatically, "your nose will grow long like Pistachio's"

Olivia chuckled, as Mr West navigated his way carefully through the classroom towards them.

"Look, if this is about the affair, it's over. We decided…"

Elliot put up his hand, cutting him off, "we're not interested in that at the moment. We're more interested in a purchase you made about a month ago"

West looked at them, a confused frown creasing his forehead, making him look a lot older, "purchase?"

"Don't play dumb. Your credit card and your credentials were used to purchase vials of Versed from a Pharmaceutical company about four and a half weeks ago"

West's frown deepened, "the paralysis sedative?"

Olivia's eyebrow raised, "you seem to know a lot about it"

West nodded, "from Med-College. But I've never actually been in possession of it"

Elliot gave him a disbelieving look, "well, your credit card receipts would suggest otherwise"

West turned to look at Elliot, "you found my credit card?"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look, "what do you mean, 'found it'?"

"About two months ago it went missing," West explained.

Elliot pulled out his notepad, "did you report it missing?"

West shook his head, "no, I assumed Vanessa had taken it"

Olivia's jaw dropped, "your mistress?" West flinched at the choice of word Olivia made, "did she tell you she'd taken it?"

West shook his head, "but she's done it before," he sat down in the nearest chair, level with Elliot's knee, "but I don't understand why she'd buy drugs with it. Especially something like Versed."

Elliot looked at the top of West's head which was resting in his hands, "are you sure she even has it?"

"Or it was stolen," West suggested, looking up, "I can't have lost it anywhere other than here on campus. It's the only time I take it out. The day I noticed it was missing, I had used it that morning and it was missing that afternoon when I assumed Vanessa had taken it"

Olivia was giving West an incredulous look, "you let her go through your wallet just like that?"

West shrugged, avoiding her judgmental gaze, "it keeps her quiet and happy"

"Hush money" Elliot spat.

West shook his head vigorously, "Vanessa's never going to say anything. Her job's at stake too. She likes pretty things. It all works out"

Olivia tried to overlook this guy's arrogance, "would she try to frame you?"

West gave a half-smirk, giving Olivia an even look, "Detective. She's pretty, but not very smart"

West was acting as though he'd made the cleverest observation, but the withering looks that Elliot and Olivia were giving him made his smile drop considerably.

Elliot put his hands on his hips, "in any case, we need to find your credit card," he paused, rubbing the end of his nose with his hand, "does anyone apart from Ms Walker have access to your office"

West rose from the mini-seat, chewing his lip thoughtfully, "well, in theory all the staff has access; accompanied students as well"

Olivia remembered Melinda's findings, "Does the school have cleaners?"

West nodded, "Of course. They're in every afternoon"

Elliot pulled out his notepad, "do you know the name of the company that the school employs?"

West shook his head, "but I do know someone who can help," he paused, looking at them expectantly.

Neither Elliot nor Olivia felt much like playing along. West noticed and his shoulders dropped, "Ms Walker would have their file in the administration office along with payroll information. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to oblige"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thursday, 4pm**

Cragen and Huang stood against Elliot's desk as the detectives ran through the investigation's progress.

"Our first two victims are Matthew and Fiona Wilcox," Munch began, pointing at their faces smiling down from the over-sized board in the middle of the precinct. "They were reported missing Monday afternoon by their mother after their sport's coach informed her that they had missed practice. Their bodies were found that night by two late-night exercise freaks. Both victims raped, both douched and no trace evidence left behind"

Elliot cleared his throat, "there was a footprint of a male size ten hiking boot. It had been raining, so the mud was a clear canvass; definitely the doer's"

"One of the doer's," Olivia interjected.

"Second victim was a Madeleine Hughes. Found in Central Park, a couple of miles away from the first scene. Reported missing Tuesday evening, found early Wednesday morning by two early morning joggers. This time, the perp left behind a cleaning agent in the victim's hair. ME report says it's from a product sold exclusively to Government buildings and institutions that clean on a large scale. Madeleine was also raped and douched," Munch finished with a sigh, folding his arms.

Fin pushed off his desk, "Warner ran a tox-screen on all the victim's. It came back positive for Versed. So our victim's were incapacitated, kidnapped, raped, murdered and dumped. Ballistics came back with the make of our murder weapon – a 9mm."

Huang nodded, "but that's not what makes this crime so distinctive?"

Olivia shook her head, "these guys have set up these crime scenes to reflect situations from fairytale books. The first was Hansel and Gretel, and the second was Snow White," she sat back, "complete with bread crumbs and a red apple"

Huang raised his eyebrow in interest, clicking his tongue, "this has been planned meticulously," he moved towards the board with the crime scene photos, "the props, location, and lack of evidence. This has been in the works for a while. This is too unique a signature for them to be first timers. But did you run it through vi-cap?" Huang asked, turning to the Detectives, who nodded, "They've probably spent their entire adult lives conceiving this fantasy. I'd say the manifestations of childhood abuse are being exorcised," he finished.

"The fairytales," Munch breathed, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

Huang nodded, "this is a message to a mother and father figure"

"What sort of person are we looking for," Huang turned to the camera footage that Morales had provided them with. The female's face was slightly blurred, but the male's remained hidden by the darkness.

Huang pointed to the female in the photo, "I'd say that she's the dominant player in this setup," he moved his finger across to the shadow of the male, "and he'd be the submissive. I think he'd be in a low-paying job, semi-social. The female, on the other hand, would be in more of a high-level job. Authority figure. They've either had abusive parents or experienced abuse at that level," he turned to the Detectives and Cragen, "and they won't stop until you catch them"

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Or until they get through the whole book," Munch quipped.

Cragen ignored Munch, "we think the teacher's in the clear?"

Elliot and Olivia shared a look, "I think the only reason he was so nervy was because of the affair he was having with the receptionist," Elliot gestured to the image on the board, "and that's not Vanessa Walker."

Olivia nodded next to him, "my gut isn't screaming at me that it's him," the corner of her mouth lifted in a half-smile, "even though I really didn't like him"

"Well, maybe you had more of a reason than you first thought," Fin said from behind his computer.

"Really?" Olivia asked, making her way to Fin's desk.

"You said he left that school in Albany for his family?" Fin asked.

"Yeah," Elliot answered slowly, "his wife began a new job"

"Well this is telling us something completely different," Fin said, moving to the side to allow Olivia to read the screen.

Her face dropped, looking up at Elliot, "Precinct in Albany reported complaints by parents on behalf of the students. Said he had been acting 'inappropriately'," she returned her gaze to the screen, scrolling down, "doesn't disclose what that was; only that the school made him leave, the charges were dropped and the families were offered monetary repayments when they reached an agreement"

Elliot's tongue clicked angrily, watching as Cragen answered the phone on his desk, "Bastard never mentioned that"

Olivia straightened, making her way back towards her desk, "we need to speak to him again"

Elliot nodded, rising from his chair, as Cragen got off the phone.

"Call just came through from Stevenson Primary. One of their students failed to make afternoon roll-call. No-one's seen her since."

"Damn it," Elliot said, slamming his palm flat against his locker.

Cragen pushed his hands into his pockets, "Elliot, Olivia; head over to the school and question this guy. Munch, Fin; there are units heading over to Central Park now, join them. Let's just hope this kid's wandered off down the road"

Munch shook his head, "and not ended up as part of this couple's twisted fairytale"


	6. Rapunzel, Cinderella and Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own the rights to these SVU characters. I merely play with them when I can!**

**Author's note: Loving the responses people!! Keep it up cause it makes me smile, and a happy author means more updates and more stories. You guys reviewed so much that there's a one-shot in the works! It's very funny if I do say so myself. **

**I have to give a big shout-out to Sam and Kinsey for their wonderful talents (that aren't in this chapter, but will be in my next story…a lot!) and their willingness to take time out for me! Thanks darlings!! Anyway, there's one more chapter after this….dum dum dum….then you can get excited because I have another fic to post. I'll leave a sneak-peek at the end of the next chapter. Finally, if you review this chapter, I will reply to it; so this is your chance to have your say responded to by me….lucky people! Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thursday, 4.30pm**

During the day Central Park was abuzz with activity. Workers from nearby office buildings on cigarette breaks, fitness fanatics that jogged the familiar pathways, or those that merely wanted an outlet to get fresh air, took advantage of the leafy green flora within the park's confines. While everyday activities made the park an obvious attraction, there remained a dark side that many were unaware or naïve to. The dense shrubbery, overgrown alcoves and intricate pathways, while attractive during the day; at night, were perfect places for unspeakable actions to take place. The overcast weather and pelting rain exacerbated the nightmarish quality that the park was currently reflecting, and despite Fin's love for the area, he couldn't help but shiver unconsciously at the scene barely visible though the car's windshield.

"You got an umbrella?" Munch's look of disdain answered his question, so they went back to staring out of the windshield, steeling themselves for the inevitable exit from the car and entry into pouring rain.

Munch took a deep breath, pulling on his fedora, "ready?"

Fin nodded, buttoning up his jacket the entire way. Even the button right at the neck, "let's go"

The temporary tent the CSU techs had set up around the crime scene area was blowing angrily in the wind. The ground was incredibly slippery, Munch and Fin trying hard to keep stable as they approached the uniform stationed at a section of the tape. He looked like he was freezing, raindrops sliding down his poncho as he took in the identification that Fin provided him with.

"Tutuola, Munch; SVU," Fin stuttered in the cold.

The uniform nodded, pulling up the tape. Munch and Fin ducked under the tape quickly, jogging carefully the rest of the way towards the shelter. Melinda looked up from the body lying in the grass, giving a strained smile as they approached.

"Detectives, I didn't even have time to cover her up," she stood up, making a note on her file.

Munch rounded the body, taking in the sight of their third victim.

"Name's Zoe Classum, aged seven," Melinda offered, as Fin joined his partner's eye level.

The girl's hair was platinum blonde and extremely long. Plaited neatly, her face was made up like a doll no hair out of place. Fin turned the girl's head to the side, the tell-tale stain of blood marring the golden strands at the back of her head. Melinda offered Munch two evidence bags. The first held an identical white sticker with the name "Rapunzel" written in black cursive script. But the second held something different.

"Is this what I think it is?" Munch asked.

Melinda nodded, "it's a hair. Follicle still attached. You find me a suspect, I'll match them"

Fin sighed, relieved they'd caught a break, "she raped too?"

Melinda nodded sadly, "douched as well. She wasn't even in rigor, so she died very recently"

Munch turned to Fin, "it has to be the school, there's no other place she would have been."

"So maybe West has more to answer for than we first thought?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I've seen this school more than I've seen the inside of my apartment in a week," Olivia mused, as she exited the car with Elliot.

Elliot chuckled as they made their way up the familiar pathway towards the administration building, the beginnings of a downpour sprinkling over them. They were stopped in their tracks however, at the sight of flashing lights, a number of police units and two ambulances. Students and teachers were out on the school's playground, observed closely by a number of uniformed police officers that were trying to maintain some kind of order. The teacher's were more obviously distressed than the students who had more of an air of piqued interest than anything else.

Elliot and Olivia attached their badges to the lapels of their jackets as they approached the detectives and officers at the school's entrance.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asked, pointing in the direction of the administration building.

The female, plain-clothes officer turned, "you Benson and Stabler?"

Olivia's eyebrows rose in surprise, "and you are?"

The female held out her hand, "Detective Furrow, Queen's SVU. This crime occurred in our jurisdiction so we were called in"

Elliot and Olivia nodded, "how'd you know who we were?"

Furrows smiled, "we got inside and realised that there were aspects of this crime that matched the signature of a case you guys are handling in Central Park, so we called your precinct and got your Captain. He said you were already on your way"

The pair nodded in understanding, "So what happened?"

Furrows turned to her partner and the uniform at the door, than back at Elliot and Olivia, "I think it's best if you just see for yourself"

The uniform in the doorway moved aside, and they followed Furrows into the familiar building-space. CSU techs continued to trawl the main foyer, but Furrows led them past the front desk and down the corridor to West's office. A heavy feeling set in Elliot's chest before they reached the open door. Another detective passed them in the doorway as they reached it, pausing before entering the threshold.

Olivia let out a loud sigh, her hands settling on her hips as the scene met their eyes.

The ME looking over one of the bodies turned as they came up behind him, "Vanessa Walker and Damien West; or as your killer labelled them; Cinderella and Prince Charming. Raped and douched, cause of death is a single gunshot wound to the back of the head"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look, "recent?"

The ME nodded, "very," he gestured to the room, "and you can tell that this isn't the primary crime scene, the bodies were placed here post-mortem"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, "who called it in?"

The ME inclined his head towards the door, "Sam Kelp, said he's the boyfriend of one of the teachers"

Elliot nodded, "he still around?"

The ME nodded, "he's out in the foyer being questioned I think"

Elliot and Olivia moved back towards the door and to the front desk. They noticed a man who looked like he'd seen a ghost being questioned by a uniform and Furrows.

Furrows met Olivia's gaze and nodded, "Mr Kelp, these are detectives from Manhattan. They have a few questions for you ok?"

The man nodded; his eyes empty and directed at the floor, "Mr Kelp?"

Kelp swallowed loudly, his eyes reaching Elliot's, "I ain't ever seen a dead body before," he whispered.

Elliot nodded in understanding, "It's a shock at first," they steered him to an emptier part of the lobby, "you won't forget, but the shock will wear off eventually"

Kelp looked at Elliot like he didn't believe him; his pale face trembling.

"Did you touch anything in the office Mr Kelp?" Olivia asked gently.

Kelp shook his head vigorously, "I seen too many cop shows. I know better than that"

Despite himself, Elliot smiled, "and you didn't see anyone?"

Another shake of the head, "no, I just got here. Well…before you guys got here. I mean…I had just got here when I called it through," he paused, shifting uncomfortably, "look, I'm sorry. I just…it's just…" he trailed off.

Olivia put what she thought was a comforting hand on Kelp's shoulder. However, it had the complete opposite in effect; Kelp practically fell over in shock.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise, "sorry," she offered quickly, as Kelp fought to maintain his composure. Olivia's cell began to ring, breaking the awkward silence as she moved across the room to take the call.

Elliot dug for his card in his pocket, watching Olivia across the room. He held it out warily to Kelp, "this is my card with my phone number on it. If you think of anything else, I want you to call me, OK?"

Kelp nodded, allowing himself to be led away by Furrows, who had seen his reaction to Olivia's hand from his position against the foyer wall; her raised eyebrow asking a question Elliot didn't have the answer to.

Olivia had flipped her phone closed and was making her way over to him as Kelp and Furrows disappeared through the main doorway.

Elliot titled his head in question, "that was Cragen," Olivia explained, "Morales called. He got a hit with the facial recognition software."

Elliot's eyebrow rose, "a certain one?"

Olivia nodded as they exited the door that Furrows and Kelp had just gone through, "he also got a clear picture of her male companion."

"How?" Elliot asked curiously, as he opened the door to the sedan.

Olivia shrugged, "the guy who works at the Electronics store that Munch and Fin canvassed mentioned that he saw a white van in the area this afternoon, thought we could use the footage the shop's camera got"

"Finally," Elliot said, keys in the ignition, "a reliable and active witness"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Katherine Bordeau. Thirty-seven. Investment banker on wall street," Munch said, pinning the photo of Bordeau from the system next to the photo from the Electronics' store camera that Morales got them.

Fin stood up next to Munch, "She's meant to be in DC on business, but the airline says she never left New York on Friday, and nobody's seen her since. She was reported missing by both her boss and her neighbour, that's why her photo was on the system. We had two to choose from"

Elliot and Olivia could see, despite the darkness in surveillance photo, Bordeau was who they were after.

Elliot turned to Cragen, "you said Morales had something on the male?"

Cragen nodded, pointing at Munch who was holding another still, taken from the store's stationary camera, "nothing on him yet. He's not in the system"

Elliot and Olivia, however, had stopped listening as soon as Munch had pinned the photo next to Bordeau's.

"That's…" Olivia began

"Sam Kelp," Elliot finished incredulously.

"Sorry to interrupt," Cragen said wryly, "but who's Sam Kelp?"

Elliot turned to their Captain, "he called in West and Walker's murder at Stevenson Primary. Said he was the boyfriend of one of the teachers"

"We just had him," Olivia seethed, "no wonder he didn't want me to touch him"

Elliot nodded, "who knows where he is now?"

Olivia rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands frustratedly. Huang moved to the front of the squad, under the photos of Bordeau and Kelp.

He folded his arms, "both ME's agree that the locations of the bodies weren't the primary crime scenes right?" Huang began to pace in front of the board, "I think their killing ground will have some sentimental value – although an 'angsty' one – to it. What do we know about them?"

Munch looked up from his computer, "Sam Kelp, also thirty-seven. He owns an apartment in Queens and he's been at the school for six years," he ran his finger down the screen, mumbling to himself, "Both parents died when he was four and he was placed in an orphanage. He was never adopted"

"And Bordeau?" Huang asked, rubbing his lip with his finger and thumb.

Fin scrolled down her profile on his screen, "her parents died when she was five, when she was also placed in an orphanage," he looked up at Olivia who was standing next to him, "she was never adopted"

Huang smirked a little bit, "which orphanage?"

Munch ran his finger across the screen, squinting, "St Augustine's"

They all switched their gazes to Fin, who looked up nodding, "same here"

"Is it still around?" Huang asked

Munch leant forward some more, "well the address here is in Queens. Crompton St, number 1123"

Elliot and Olivia's eyebrows rose quickly, "what?" Fin asked.

"That's the school's address," Olivia breathed, racing to their lockers to grab they jackets.

Huang nodded, "it all makes sense. It's where the abuse more than likely started. That's where the victims are from and where Kelp works," he turned to the detectives, "and I think that's your primary location for these murders"

Cragen pulled his hands out of his pockets, picking up the phone, "All of you go to that school. Tear it apart and find those monsters. I'll get a team for you now," he began to dial the number as the detectives and Huang left the precinct.


	7. Grimm Reaper

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own the rights to these SVU characters….cries**

**Author's Notes: Now, I was supposed to post this some time over the weekend. But then I thought; why not do it now and let the people read it just before the weekend? See? I am nice! **

**I think I got back to all your reviews, and I wanted to thank you guys for all the amazing responses! I know I promised a sneak peek at my next fic, but I decided against it because I couldn't pick out the best bit without giving away the storyline. So you'll have to wait until the middle of next week for chapter 1!!! Wooooo!! This is the end for Fairytale, the last chapter….dum dum dum, so read and review and let me know what you thought overall! Thanks for sticking with it, and watch out for my next fic, entitled 'Serial'!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thursday, 6pm**

The rain abated, and the clouds had begun to dissipate. The sun was yet to make an appearance from behind the remaining clouds, but the light was beginning to give out anyway. They had the school surrounded, a flurry of activity occurring outside the main and surrounding buildings. The back-ups were being briefed by Cragen and their Commanding Officers; before being split into teams of two.

Half the group followed Munch and Fin in one direction, and the other group made their way over to Olivia and Elliot.

Elliot waited until the entire group had settled and were listening, before clearing his throat, "we want the whole school evacuated and closed off. We have a four-block radius cut off by squad cars - both Manhattan and Queens Units, so if Kelp's here, he's not getting away. The building plans indicate that there is a basement at the rear of the this main building; we think that's where our guys are"

The team in front nodded in understanding, making sure that their equipment was fastened securely, "Stabler and I will take you guys through the main building; Munch and Fin," Olivia gestured at the other group of officers across the way, "will take a team through the school grounds. You know the drill; eyes open, you see him, you call out, OK?"

"Yes M'am," the squad replied back in unison.

Olivia ignored the smirk Elliot gave her at the team's use of the word M'am. Instead, she chose to check the clip of her gun; snapping it shut suggestively at Elliot. The smirk left his face, and he made his way quickly to the equipment van. Olivia joined him, and helped him in attaching the wire to his ear. Elliot reciprocated, before pulling on a Kevlar vest. He tightened it as he watched Olivia pull hers on top of her thick coat, strapping it on securely.

"You set?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded, "ready"

Elliot pressed the wire in his ear, setting it comfortably, "can you hear us?"

"Affirmative," the voice of their captain crackled loudly in their ears, "Huang's here if you need him"

Olivia smiled, "hey doc. Couldn't keep you away?"

"The psyche of these two is fascinating to say the least. I'm here in case they try and do something stupid," Huang replied in his usual steady voice.

"Elliot, Olivia; wait until the SWAT team have completely evacuated the building, then go in. I've got uniforms here in case they try and get past. We want them out alive, and to pay for what they've done. Don't give them to easy way out"

"Sure thing cap," Elliot replied, watching with Olivia as the SWAT team evacuated the remaining teachers from the surrounding buildings.

"You think he's in there?" Olivia asked quietly.

Elliot nodded, his focus now on where the news reporters and a sizeable crowd had gathered at the barricades, "Cap? How did they get past?"

Their Captain's voice sounded in their ears again, "there was a story at the diner up the road, and they were within the radius before we could close the road off. They've got strict orders to keep out of the way"

Olivia sighed, "What's the signal Captain?"

"Cruz'll wave at you from the doorway after the last come out," Cragen replied.

They waited another five minutes in silence until Cruz appeared, waving his hands from the top of the main stairs, signalling the building as clear.

"When you're ready," Cragen instructed through their earpieces.

Olivia turned to their team, "OK, when we get inside, Detective Stabler and I will be ahead, keeping our eyes out for the entrance to the basement. When we get inside, we want you to split in two's and search any room we come across along the way to make sure we don't miss anything. If you get something, call out, OK? Let's go"

Olivia and Elliot took a deep breath before turning towards the entrance to the main hall. They could see Munch and Fin's team making their way across the grass in the background as they scaled the stairs and pulled open the door cautiously.

As the door closed behind the team, the eerie silence of the empty hallway enveloped them. Guns trained in front of them, Elliot and Olivia headed down the corridor, stopping periodically to signal two officers into doors that they came across. Each came back with a shake of their head to indicate the room devoid of any presence. They reached the rear of the building without incident, the door to the basement a deep royal blue, with the word 'basement' scripted in gold paint.

Elliot moved his hand to the doorknob, as Olivia stood in front of it, her gun aiming at the centre of the door, "ready?" Elliot asked quietly.

Olivia nodded, steadying herself. He swung the door open, and moved to stand next to Olivia. The room beyond was dark and dank smelling. Elliot pulled his flashlight from his belt, illuminating the immediate area.

Olivia craned her neck around the doorway to the right, "stairs," she said, turning back to Elliot.

Elliot, nodding, pivoted to face the group, "OK. Detective Benson and I will head down. We want two of you to man this door in case something happens and they slip past. The rest will follow us. It's dark, so watch your step, flashlights out"

Elliot entered the room first, Olivia a step behind, the remaining officers behind her. They took the stairs one at a time, all the while observing their surroundings for any other presence. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, an acrid aroma filled their nostrils. Elliot turned to Olivia slightly, asking her silently.

She nodded, "bleach," she whispered.

The landing at the bottom of the stairs was worn, the wood rotting in places. The sound of a leaky pipe dripping was echoing from down the long corridor that they were facing. There was little light, two halogen bulbs hung from the low ceiling, but they seemed unreliable; blinking on and off every few seconds. The floor was incredibly uneven; cobblestones that seemed to have been placed in the darkness for all the symmetry it offered.

As they reached the first of the buzzing fluorescent light, Elliot and Olivia both stopped at the sight of movement in front of them. They turned to look at each other quickly, gauging whether or not it was the flickering lights reeking havoc with what they were really seeing.

"Captain," Elliot said steadily, "we've got movement"

There was silence, then their Captain's voice crackled in their ear, "Elliot, the signal is weak. You guys are too deep underground to for the connection to remain steady. Munch and Fin are having the same problem"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "where are they?" she asked the air in front of her.

They listened intently, but their earpieces were now just relaying static into their ears. Elliot gave a frustrated sigh, yanking the piece from his ear. It was just them and the darkness now, and as they moved even more cautiously through the pitch black labyrinth; they realised that may not be entirely true. This time there was a definite flicker of light up ahead; and it wasn't the remaining light hanging above them. The group behind them had paused, waiting patiently for instruction, as Elliot and Olivia tried their hardest to see who it was in front of them.

"Elliot? Olivia?" Munch's voice cut through the gloom. Elliot relaxed his shoulders, bringing his gun to his side.

Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Munch, Fin; it's us," she called back.

They followed the direction of their voices, meeting somewhere in the middle.

"You guys didn't find anything?" Fin asked, placing his torch back onto the latch of his belt.

Elliot and Olivia shook their heads, "no, the building was clear. Maybe they left the city?"

"I don't think so," Munch's voice came from somewhere to their left.

Olivia moved the beam of her flashlight to where he was standing near the wall. He was pointing at a metal door that lay inconspicuously along the wall, hidden due to the dirt that caked its surface.

Fin turned to the group of officers that remained behind them, "We want two of you guys out here, the rest will come through with us, let's go"

Munch rested his hand on the doorknob, Fin stood at his left shoulder, Elliot and Olivia to the right. Munch twisted the doorknob, slightly surprised to find that it was unlocked. Their grips tightened further on their weapons, which were pointed at the closed door.

Munch threw the door open, stepping lightly into the room; the other detectives and uniforms right on his tail.

"It's like a torture chamber," Fin said quietly, taking in the surroundings.

The room was empty, lit by a single light bulb hanging from the low ceiling. The coppery scent of blood hit their noses before anything else registered. Once they adjusted to the limited light in the room, the sight of a single cot sitting in the corner came into view, the white sheets stained yellow in various places. A metal bucket sat at its side, rusting in places. Olivia's stomach lurched at the metal shackles that hung from the wall; at an ankle and wrist level consistent with their victim's sizes. Elliot was currently standing near the bed where a bookcase, holding one book was sitting.

He turned his head in her direction, "three guess," he said, showing her the book's cover.

It was the tattered and yellowing version of The Grimm's Fairytales that Elliot had first come across in West's office. Now, it was stained with blood along its pages; pages that were bookmarked at the stories that corresponded with their victim's given identities. Elliot passed it to an officer who placed it in an evidence bag.

"We got another door," Elliot said suddenly, pushing the book case away from the wall.

Fin came to his side and helped him move it the rest of the way, revealing a wooden door. Unlike everything else they had encountered since they entered the basement, this door seemed relatively new. They made the same formation behind this door as they did the others, this time Elliot with his hand on the doorknob. He threw it open, and they entered the room one at a time.

"Go away!"

Olivia heard the shriek before she saw the person it belonged to, having entered the room behind Elliot.

"Put the gun down!" Elliot yelled, holding his gun straighter in front of him. The vein in his neck stood out in sharp relief, blood and adrenaline pumping furiously.

Katherine Bordeau was tall and slim; her hair a fiery red, a contrast to her pale skin. Not ugly, but not particularly attractive, her green eyes were wide with fear and anger. She was standing in the centre of the room, holding a gun to the head of Sam Kelp; who was blubbering like a child, tears streaming down his face.

"You think putting him in front of you is going to make a difference?" Fin asked calmly, gun steady, "seven victims as opposed to six puts the same lethal injection in your arm"

Katherine's eyes shifted from each detective and the barrel of their guns, and then a quick sweep of the room around her.

"There's no way out Katherine," Olivia said quietly, realising her eyes seeking some way out of the mess she was in.

Katherine's eyes stopped moving, settling instead on Olivia.

"Shut up!" she cried, Kelp jumping as the barrel of the gun grazed his head, "I'll kill him!"

Kelp's eyes squeezed shut at the threat, mumbling to himself in some kind of silent prayer to whatever God was still listening. Olivia flexed her finger on the gun's grip, steadying her stance. She pressed the gun closer to his temple, her knuckles turning white at the strength at which she was holding the gun.

"Katherine," Munch started in an appeasing manner, "we can all leave now, and no-one needs to get hurt"

"Please don't do it," Kelp burst out randomly, sniffling loudly, "please Katherine! Please listen to them!"

Katherine shook him in her grasp; "shut up!" tears now began to spill down her cheeks too.

"You don't want to do this," Elliot repeated, "put the gun down, we can talk this through"

Olivia shifted the gun in her hand again, her arms stiff in front of her.

Katherine began to sob like Kelp, except she was wailing, the sound echoing in the small room.

"Katherine," Olivia said softly, "it doesn't have to end this way"

Katherine laid her now shiny eyes on Olivia, "I'm sorry," she whispered, her brows creasing slightly.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a very quick and a very confused look; unsure as to what Katherine was apologising about.

All of a sudden, Kelp released a strangle cry as Katherine shoved him forward towards them, putting the gun against her own temple. Kelp fell over awkwardly, landing face first onto the ground. The detectives took an unconscious step forward as Kelp was detained quickly by the other officers in the room.

"No Katherine," Elliot said, holding his gun even tighter, "we can talk about this"

Katherine shook her head furiously, "No! We can't talk about this! There's nothing to talk about! The pain won't go away; and you certainly can't make it stop!" Katherine sniffed loudly, wiping her nose on the arm not holding the gun, "I just want the pain to stop," she whispered sadly.

The others in the room looked on, unmoving. The mood in the room was electrifying, tension palpable. Olivia saw an opportunity to circle slightly behind Katherine; hoping both the tears were blurring her vision, and that the gun held to her temple was in her peripheral vision, rather than Olivia. Katherine didn't seem to notice her movements; Elliot had, and was keeping a wary eye on her as she steadily made her way around further.

"Come on Katherine," Elliot said encouragingly, "come back outside," it was obvious he was trying to keep her talking.

Katherine didn't respond, and her shoulders continued to shake as she cried. Her head, however, did drop forward slightly.

Olivia, seizing her opportunity, moved forward with complete agility and silence, knocking the gun from Katherine's weak grip. The gun, spun along the floor to Fin, who kicked it back to the remaining officers. Rather than fight back, Katherine seemed resigned to her fate and merely continued to cry as Olivia re-holstered her gun and begun to cuff her.

"Katherine Bordeau, you are under arrest for the murders of Fiona and Matthew Wilcox, Madeleine Hughes…" Olivia continued to mirandise Katherine as she led her back out from where they came.

Elliot, Munch and Fin let out weary sighs as the CSU team arrived and began to work around them. They decided to leave them to it, Queens SVU detectives helping in collecting the evidence, and made their way back to the surface.

"Good work Detectives," Cragen's voice said in their ears as they got back into a signal range.

"I'm just glad that's over," Fin said, beginning to un-strap his bulletproof vest as they made their way to the equipment van.

They reached it just in time to witness Olivia placing an eerily calm Bordeau into the back of a squad car. Kelp sat sobbing in the car next to hers, Cragen conferring with an officer outside his door. Cragen saw them approach, gave some final instructions to the uniform, and made his way over to them.

"The brass is happy," he commented as the detectives began to divest themselves of the electronic and protective equipment.

"What do you think will happen Doc?" Elliot asked, as Huang and Olivia joined them, watching Bordeau being driven away.

"They knew what they were doing," Huang replied, "There'd be way too many holes in their argument if they were to plead insanity. It's up to Casey and the DA to make a decision"

"Speaking of," Cragen said, pulling out his mobile, "I'll call her and let her know how we went"

They stood in silence, observing the building in front of them. It was far less impressive now that it was stained with the blood of so many innocent victims. The clouds had now completely dissipated, but the sun had practically set, a ghostly glow emanating off the building and surrounding trees. It would have been beautiful had they not just been in a hostage situation.

"I don't know about anybody else," Munch began, breaking the silence, "but I could use a drink"

Elliot smirked, "amen to that"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Friday, 4pm**

"I hate DD-5's," Olivia complained, stretching her arms over her head.

Elliot smiled at her over his computer screen, "well maybe if someone kept up with their paperwork…hey!" Elliot exclaimed, ducking her pen, "I'm not picking that up," he folded his arms over his chest and leant back.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him in a challenge, "if you love me, you'll get it for me"

"Liv…" Elliot started.

"Elliot," Olivia goaded, biting her bottom lip in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

The way that Elliot's eyes grew wide, she'd succeeded. Suddenly, it was too hot in the room and there were way too many people. Elliot unbuttoned his top button, loosening his tie slightly, answering her advances. He grinned at the way her tongue flicked out of her mouth, licking her bottom lip.

"We're at work Liv," Elliot reasoned, his voice dangerously low.

"So?" Olivia replied, arching an eyebrow.

He swallowed audibly as her eyes flickered in the direction of the cribs. He knew she was just teasing; she'd never act on it while they were at work. But there was no harm in some light flirting.

He still shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the heat coming from her gaze, "you want to scar Munch and Fin?"

"Don't mind us," Fin said, not looking up from the file he was working through, "we've learnt to tune you guys out"

Olivia burst out laughing, as Casey entered the room, "I miss something?"

"No," Munch said, sitting back, "just Elliot and Olivia undressing the other with their eyes"

Casey snorted, as Olivia's ears went red, "Well I have good news"

They looked at her expectantly, "both Kelp and Bordeau plead out. Bordeau was the mastermind and got life; but Kelp murdered and raped them so the DA signed off on the death penalty. It was his hair in the last victim"

"Good work counsellor," Olivia said, going back to her paperwork, trying in vain to get the images of the children out of her mind.

Elliot rose from his chair, moving over to the coffee machine, "Cragen in his office?" Casey asked as he passed.

"Yeah, he's in a good mood because the Commissioner gave us some credit in the press," Elliot supplied, pouring a coffee in one cup and boiling water with a teabag in another.

Casey nodded, striding into Cragen's office.

"Thanks," Olivia said, taking the mug of tea Elliot placed in front of her.

"You up for dinner tonight?" Elliot asked, taking a cautious sip of his coffee.

"Well that depends," Olivia replied, the playfulness from earlier returning.

"On what?" Elliot asked, tilting his head to the side.

Olivia leant forward, "On whether I get strip searched tonight or not"


End file.
